Human-machine interaction for the processing devices like computers generally uses mice, keyboards, and monitors. Being accompany with the technology development, it is desired that more convenient and quick method could be used for human-machine interaction. Voice and handwriting pen have been developed to meet the desire accordingly.
During the process of accomplishing the present disclosure, it is discovered by the current inventors that the conventional technology has the drawbacks like:
Voice input may lower the input difficulty when inputting characters, while being rather limited in graphic interface applications. Similarly, pen-based handwriting instructions may have some advantage in inputting Chinese characters, but it is even less convenient than mouse when using in the graphic interface applications.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.